List of Nintendo DS games with GBA connectivity
The following is an alphabetical list of Nintendo DS games with a special Game Boy Advance linkage function. When the corresponding Game Boy Advance game cartridge is inserted into the Nintendo DS' GBA slot, special features are unlocked in the Nintendo DS game. Note: Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow only works with its corresponding region game. For example, the European version of Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow only works with the European version of Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow. Unfortunately since the Nintendo DSi does not have a slot for Game Boy Advance games, these extra features cannot be accessed unless they have already been activated by using a Nintendo DS or DS Lite. ''Advance Wars: Dual Strike '''GBA Game': Advance Wars or Advance Wars 2: Black Hole Rising Special Features: * New maps can be bought for 1 point in the Battle Maps Shop. * Advance Wars unlocks "Advance Warpaper", "Hachi's Land" and "Nell's Land." * Advance Wars 2 unlocks "Advance Warpaper 2," "Lash's Land" and "Strum's Land." ''Bleach DS '''GBA Game': Bleach Advance: Kurenai ni Somaru Soul Society Special Features: * Unlocks a bonus of 500000 points for Urahara shop. ''Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow '''GBA Game': Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow Special Features: * A doll resembling Mina appears in Yoko's shop. * The rare ring is awarded to the player at the beginning of the game. ''Daigasso! Band Brothers '''GBA Game': Daigasso! Band Brothers Tsuika Kyoku Cartridge (In fact, not a real GBA game but an expansion pack that comes in the form of a GBA cartridge) Special Features: * Unlocks 32 new songs and nine old songs * Unlock four new brothers ''Eyeshield 21: MAX Devil Power '''GBA Game': Eyeshield 21: Devilbats Devildays Special Features: * Beat the game to unlock Kengo Mizumachi & Shun Kakei. ''Feel the Magic: XY/XX '''GBA Game': ChuChu Rocket, Puyo Pop, Sonic Advance, Sonic Advance 2, Sonic Advance 3, Sonic Battle, Sonic Pinball Party, or Space Channel 5: Ulala's Cosmic Attack Special Features: * Puyo Pop unlocks the Puyo Wig in Maniac Mode. * Sonic Advance 1 and 2'' unlock the ''Sonic Wig. * Sonic Advance 3 unlocks the Chao Wig. * Sonic Battle and Space Channel 5 unlock the Ulala Wig. * Sonic Pinball Party and ChuChu Rocket unlock the NiGHTS Wig. All of these features can be unlocked without having to put any of the GBA cartridges in Slot 2 of the Nintendo DS. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift '''GBA Game': Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Special Features: * Unlocks Clan ability 'Libra' ''at the start of the game (or when loading a game). Frogger: Helmet Chaos '''GBA Game': Frogger's Journey: The Forgotten Relic, Frogger's Adventures: Temple of the Frog or Frogger's Adventures 2: The Lost Wand Special Features: * Frogger's Journey: The Forgotten Relic unlocks the Punk costume. * Frogger's Adventures: Temple of the Frog unlocks the Santa costume. * Frogger's Adventures 2: The Lost Wand unlocks the Pirate costume. ''Fullmetal Alchemist: Dual Sympathy '''GBA Game': Hagane no Renkinjutsushi: Omoide no Sonata or Hagane no Renkinjutsushi: Meisou no Rondo Special Features: * Omoide no Sonata unlocks picture 1-2. * Meisou no Rondo unlocks picture 1-3. ''Ganbare Goemon: Toukai Douchuu '''GBA Game': Ganbare Goemon 1+2: Yuki-hime to Magginisu Special Features: * Various characters from the GBA game will appear at select locations. * Space Mambo is available in the mini-game option. ''Harvest Moon DS '''GBA Game': Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town or Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town Special Features: * Newspapers from Mineral Town appear in the mailbox. * Girls from Mineral town appear. * Name appears on grave. ''Kim Possible: Kimmunicator '''GBA Game': Disney's Kim Possible: Revenge of Monkey Fist, Disney's Kim Possible 2: Drakken's Demise or Disney's Kim Possible 3: Team Possible Special Features: * Revenge of Monkey Fist unlocks the Bueno Nacho outfit. * Drakken's Demise unlocks the super spy Commando outfit. * Team Possible unlocks the white & blue Super Suit outfit. ''Kirby: Canvas Curse '''GBA Game': Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land or Kirby and the Amazing Mirror Special Features: * The game only needs to be completed with one character to unlock Waddle Doo, as opposed to all the characters normally. * Unlocks Nightmare in Dreamland music. ''Knights in the Nightmare '''GBA Game': Yggdra Union: We'll Never Fight Alone Special Features: * Unlocks the mysterious witch, Pamela. '' * Yggdra from Yggdra Union host the tutorials. Lunar Knights '''GBA Game': Boktai: The Sun is in Your Hand, Boktai 2: Solar Boy Django or Shin Bokura no Taiyō Gyakushū no Sabata Special Features: * Unlocks Sound Data (Boktai - Boktai 2/Zoktai - Shinbok). * Unlocks Solar Sensor (ver. 1 - ver. 2 - ver. 3) : Solar Sensor will charge the Solar Station depending on the actual sunlight and allows your standby character to replenish their ENE (ver. 1), LIFE (ver. 2) or TRC (ver. 3). ''Madden NFL 06 '''GBA Game': Madden NFL 06 or Madden NFL 2005 Special Features: * Unlocks a bonus set of Madden cards that can be purchased. ''MegaMan Battle Network 5 '''GBA Game': Mega Man Battle Network, MegaMan Battle Network 2, MegaMan Battle Network 3, MegaMan Battle Network 4, Rockman EXE 4.5 Real Operation, MegaMan Battle Network 5, Boktai: The Sun is in Your Hand, Boktai 2: Solar Boy Django, Boktai 3: Sabata's Counterattack Special Features: * Any Boktai game unlocks Zoktai Trader, Otenko Statue, 1000 Bat Wacking Minigame, and if Boktai 2 (3'' in the Japanese version) is in Slot 2 then Sol Cross Mega Man.EXE is unlocked. * ''Mega Man Battle Network games unlock many different bonus depending on the game inserted (see GameFAQs' entry). * If the game is Battle Network 5 (either version), you can import your active folder as your extra folder. Also, if it is the opposite version, you get a TP chip. ''Mega Man Star Force '''GBA Game': Mega Man Battle Network, MegaMan Battle Network 2, MegaMan Battle Network 3, MegaMan Battle Network 4, Rockman EXE 4.5 Real Operation, MegaMan Battle Network 5, MegaMan Battle Network 6, MegaMan Battle Chip Challenge Special Features: * A cutscene with MegaMan.EXE will occur and when you give him data that you received during the scenario, he will convert the data into a Battle Network-related Battle Card, called the EXE Blaster in Japanese and BN Buster in English. ''Mega Man ZX '''GBA Game': Mega Man Zero 3, Mega Man Zero 4 Special Features: * Putting in either Mega Man Zero 3 or 4'' allows you to fight the four original bosses from the respective games. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney '''GBA Game': Gyakuten Saiban Special Features: * Unlocks Episode 5 (only works with Japanese version). ''Phoenix Wright: Justice for All '''GBA Game': Gyakuten Saiban 2 Special Features: * Unlocks Episode 1-4 (only works with Japanese version). ''Phoenix Wright: Trials and Tribulations '''GBA Game': Gyakuten Saiban 3 Special Features: *Unlocks all cases (only works with Japanese version). ''Pokémon Dash '''GBA Game': Pokémon Ruby/Sapphire or Pokémon FireRed/LeafGreen or Pokémon Emerald Special Features: * After beating all five cups, your party from any of these GBA games can be used to create a new cup. ''Pokémon Diamond, Pearl and Platinum '''GBA Game': Pokémon Ruby/Sapphire or Pokémon FireRed/LeafGreen or Pokémon Emerald Special Features: * Allows a player to transfer a Pokémon from the GBA to the DS games through the Pal Park function; however, there are some requirements before doing this. Once you have transferred, you cannot transfer the other way. * Depending on the GBA game in the GBA slot, some wild Pokémon that are not normally found in Diamond or Pearl will appear in certain locations. The amount of time the Pokémon are in these locations depends on the amount of time the GBA cartridge is in the slot. ''Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver '''GBA Game': Pokémon Ruby/Sapphire or Pokémon FireRed/LeafGreen or Pokémon Emerald Special Features: * Allows a player to transfer a Pokémon from the GBA to the DS games through the Pal Park function; however, there are some requirements before doing this. Once you have transferred, you cannot transfer the other way. * Depending on the GBA game in the GBA slot, some wild Pokémon that are not normally found in HeartGold or SoulSilver will appear in certain locations. The amount of time the Pokémon are in these locations depends on the amount of time the GBA cartridge is in the slot. ''Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blue Rescue Team '''GBA Game': Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team Special Features: * Unlocks a new dungeon in Makuhita Dojo ''Shrek Super Slam '''GBA Game': Shrek Super Slam Special Features: * Unlocks Shrek's second and third outfits. * Unlocks Lil' Witch's second and third outfits. ''Spider-Man 2 '''GBA Game': Spider-Man: Mysterio's Menace Special Features: * Unlocks all available special moves. ''Super Robot Wars W '''GBA Game': Super Robot Wars Advance, Super Robot Wars Reversal, Super Robot Wars Destiny, Super Robot Wars Judgement, Super Robot Taisen: Original Generation, Super Robot Taisen: Original Generation 2, Dai-2-Ji Super Robot Taisen Famicom Mini Special Features: The Super Robot Taisen OG and OG2 features are only for the Japanese versions * Super Robot Taisen A unlocks Soul of SRWA and 30000 Funds. * Super Robot Taisen R unlocks Soul of SRWR and 40000 Funds. * Super Robot Taisen D unlocks Soul of SRWD and 50000 Funds. * Super Robot Taisen OG unlocks Soul of SRWOG and 60000 Funds. * Super Robot Taisen OG2 unlocks Soul of SRWOG2 and 70000 Funds. * Super Robot Taisen J unlocks Soul of SRWJ and 80000 Funds. * Dai-2-Ji Super Robot Wars Famicom Mini unlocks Soul of Dai-2-Ji and 99999 Funds. ''Super Robot Wars K '''GBA Game': Super Robot Wars Advance, Super Robot Wars Reversal, Super Robot Wars Destiny, Super Robot Wars Judgement, Super Robot Taisen: Original Generation, Super Robot Taisen: Original Generation 2, Dai-2-Ji Super Robot Taisen Famicom Mini Special Features: The Super Robot Taisen OG and OG2 features are only for the Japanese versions * Super Robot Taisen A unlocks EG Armor and 45000 Funds. * Super Robot Taisen R unlocks Time Flow Engine and 50000 Funds. * Super Robot Taisen D unlocks Res Arcana and 55000 Funds. * Super Robot Taisen OG unlocks Tesla Drive and 60000 Funds. * Super Robot Taisen OG2 unlocks Z.O. Armor and 65000 Funds. * Super Robot Taisen J unlocks Orgone Cloud and 70000 Funds. * Dai-2-Ji Super Robot Wars Famicom Mini unlocks Prana Converter and 100000 Funds. ''The Rub Rabbits '''GBA Game': ChuChu Rocket, Puyo Pop, Sonic Advance, Sonic Advance 2, Sonic Advance 3, or Sonic Battle Special Features: * ChuChu Rocket unlocks the "Fist Gloves". * Puyo Pop unlocks the "White Gloves". * Sonic Advance and Sonic Advance 2 unlock the "Pink Glittery Gloves". * Sonic Advance 3 unlocks the "Hand Puppets". * Sonic Battle unlocks "Amy Rose's boxing Gloves". ''The Sims 2 '''GBA Game': The Sims 2 Special Features: * The mini-game Moogoo Monkey, previously available in The Urbz, is unlocked for freeplay in the casino. ''WarioWare: Touched! '''GBA Game': WarioWare: Twisted! Special Features: * Unlocks Mona Pizza video. ''Yoshi Touch & Go '''GBA Game': Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3 Special Feature: * Unlocks more terrain themes in Marathon Mode. ''Yu-Gi-Oh! Nightmare Troubadour '''GBA Game': Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Duel Academy Special Features: * 3 "Winged Kuriboh" cards are added to your collection. * Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:Lists